


Not What I Expected, But It Will Do

by OhNylL



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beer, Birthday, Cake, Gift, Hand Job, M/M, Oops, Surprise Party, kind of, that didn't go as planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNylL/pseuds/OhNylL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Derek's birthday and either no one seems to know or no one cares -except Stiles and his plans don't work out the way he wanted them to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What I Expected, But It Will Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goodnight_tinyhumans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnight_tinyhumans/gifts).



> For goodnight_tinyhumans, who's been having a harsh time! <3

While he wasn't expecting much, the nonchalance of his pack was a lot for him to handle.

Derek growled softly, under his breath, as he leaned against the broken subway car. He wasn't one for big parties or lots of gifts, but at least someone could have given him a shit-eating grin and said _Happy Birthday, Fearless Leader _or something along those lines. Nope. Instead the three packs members sat in a huddled circle, playing Go Fish, and drinking beer. They hadn't even asked Derek if he wanted to join. He would most likely have turned them down, but the invitation would have been a softer blow than ignoring him completely.__

__He pushed up off of the car and walked towards them. Isaac was the first to look over and raised an eyebrow, "Something the matter?"_ _

__Yes. "No." Derek shook his head as he kept walking passed them, "I'm just going for a drive."_ _

__"Can you pick up more beer?" Erica's shrill voice followed him down the hall. He waved his arm in response. If he bought beer for anyone tonight, it would be for him._ _

__###_ _

__Stiles hopped from foot to foot as he waited in line at the supermarket. He had learned that it was Derek's birthday today, and by learned he didn't mean he snooped through Derek's police records to find out. It just so happened that his father had left the files laying about and he peaked after seeing Derek's name. What did it matter that the file had actually been in a neat little pile sitting on the kitchen table, waiting for Sheriff Stilinski to bring them back to the precinct. It didn't matter at all. At this point, Stiles was just a little put off that Derek hadn't said anything._ _

__Had he known that Derek's birthday was today, a week ago, he would have arranged for something more than just a quick get together. As soon as he found out he'd sent a mass text message to everyone he knew and thought would care. So far only two people had texted him back; Scott saying that he was out, and Lydia asking who was texting her and how they'd gotten her number. That just left Stiles -since he wasn't betting on any of the other three werewolves to respond anytime soon._ _

__Shifting his weight for the umpteenth time, he moved the small cake from his left hand to his right in order to reach his cellphone. It rang quietly but was loud enough to be annoying, and he couldn't pull it out fast enough, "Y'ello?"_ _

__"So about the party you're throwing for Derek..." There was a sigh on the other end and Stiles could picture Scott running his hand through his hair as he thought up a reason for why Stiles shouldn't go through with it, "You know the guys a giant walking asshole, right?"_ _

__"In his case, the term's socially awkward."_ _

__"He's more then socially awkward. Have you been around town since I was turned? You've seen what he's like. He's an asshole with homicidal tendencies."_ _

__Stiles frowned as he set the cake on the conveyer and reached in his back pocket for his wallet, "Well...we haven't exactly been treating him like a human being. Besides, what are the chances he's had a regular birthday since his family was incinerated?" The cashier looked up with a raised eyebrow, Stiles just grinned at her and handed over a twenty. On the other end of the phone, Scott let out another sigh,_ _

__"Stiles. He's not human."_ _

__"Neither are you, but we're still going to Warner Brothers Theme Park for your birthday because fuck you I want to go to Hogwarts."_ _

__Scott laughed, "Alright. You win. Just...don't do anything to piss him off and get yourself killed, okay?"_ _

__"Me, piss Derek off?" Stiles laughed and ended it with a dragged out sigh, "I'll do my best." Which Scott took as, I'm not even going to bother trying. He didn't say anything else, just hung up when he reached his jeep. A second later his phone beep with a text, from Scott of course. "Jesus Scott, stop clucking in my ear." Stiles chuckled as he unlocked the drivers door and slide in to the vehicle. Setting the cake on the passenger seat, he turned the jeep on and pulled out of the parking lot. Making one last call as he drove._ _

__###_ _

__Derek didn't have a destination in mind when he had gotten in the car and drove off. He just wanted to go out and, as much as he wouldn't say it, he just wanted to do something. He made the stop for beer and then decided to drive around Beacon Hills until he could think of something better to do with his time. He had thought of going to the Look Off and drinking the beer while blasting the car radio, but at this time of night he was certain that the spot was already occupied._ _

__He jumped slightly when his phone vibrated in his pocket and raised his hips to take it out of his pocket with a low growl. Stiles name flashed across the screen as it lit up the interior of the car and, with an amused look on his face, wondered how the hyperactive teenager got in to his phone. He certainly didn't remember ever putting the brunet's number in there. Tossing the small electronic on to the passenger seat he let it go until it stopped, then beeped to inform him that he had a new voicemail._ _

__Derek leaned back in the seat and pressed his palms to his eyes, Stiles was the last person he wanted to see right now but at the same time he wouldn't mind having the headache that was Stiles Stilinski around. Derek chalked it up to the fact that he just wanted someone to drink the beer in the back seat with, someone who wasn't a part of his pack, someone who wasn't ignoring his existence on his birthday. Though, the more the thought about it, the quicker her started to realise that...he hadn't actually told Isaac, Erica, or Boyd when his birthday was. He just automatically assumed that they would know. Even though the only person who ever really made a deal out of the whole thing was his sister. He let out a growl when his phone rang again, this time he pulled to the side of the road and answered -not bothering to check the display,_ _

__"What." He snapped, and from the other end Erica's giggle made him pinch the bridge of his nose,_ _

__"Just wondering what was taking so long with that beer. Oh, and you have a visitor."_ _

__Derek raised an eyebrow, "A visitor?"_ _

__"Yup." And before Derek could get who it was out of her, she hung up. In the back of his mind, he knew who it was, but he really hoped he was wrong as he pulled back on to the road and started the drive back._ _

__###_ _

__Stiles cleared his throat, as he sat on an upside down milk-crate. Erica stood behind him, bent over, with her arms draped around his shoulders and played with what little hair he had, "Ah...if Derek's not...I'm gonna...go." He moved to stand up, Erica pushed him back down,_ _

__"Aww stay. I'm sure we're much more fun than whatever you're planning on doing."_ _

__Stiles chuckled, somehow he doubted that. When he had walked in he'd found Erica and Isaac arguing over if she was cheating at a card game and Boyd was half asleep on the floor. Now, Boyd was completely asleep while Isaac leaned against a pillar and glared at him. Or maybe he was glaring at Erica, Stiles wasn't sure. "No...I should probably get going..."_ _

__"If you leave, I'm not going to guarantee that Derek will get any of that cake." She leaned in and pressed her lips against Stiles' ear, "I'm rather...hungry." She giggled as Stiles pulled away, and pouted, "You're no fun." She placed a teasing kiss on his cheek and stood up straight, looking over as Boyd sat up,_ _

__"Derek's back." Was all he said before he stood up and dusted his pants off._ _

__Stiles perked up, he'd be the first to admit that he was excited and that he wished the other three weren't there. He wouldn't, however, admit the reasoning for it because he was still in conflict with himself. He'd had a crush on Lydia since third grade and knew that wasn't about to change anytime soon. He wished she'd stop her on and off again relationship with Jackson long enough to give him a real chance to show her how much he really felt. But then there was Derek. Derek was just. Derek._ _

__Derek was a little self centered and had a rather large ego, and while he came off as the supreme overlord of assholes -Stiles was pretty sure it was just because he wasn't used to being around people who weren't trying to kill him all the time. Oh. Let's not forget the fact that Derek was also the first guy that Stiles had ever caught himself thinking about in the 'we're more than bros' kind of way. At night. In the shower. Derek had somehow managed to sneak in and replace Lydia in Stiles' dreams. While it scared the shit out of Stiles in the beginning, he was getting used to it and found himself actually enjoying jerking off more than ever. A fact that he was still trying to deal with._ _

__"...doing here?"_ _

__"Huh?" Stiles blinked, coming face to face with the man he'd just been internally monologuing about. Derek furrowed his brows and folded his arms across his chest,_ _

__"What. Are. You. Doing. Here." So much for not pissing Derek off tonight, sorry Scott, Stiles sighed and held up the cake in his hands like it explained everything -which it didn't. "What are you..."_ _

__"It's a cake..." Stiles shook his head, "I mean, happy birthday...it's not a lot but, I didn't know if you'd like having a bunch of people show up and sing you happy birthday or what. I texted a bunch of people, okay so maybe I only got a hold of Scott but he said he wasn't going to come. Something about werewolves not having birthdays." By the end of it Stiles was frowning and Derek could feel the headache start behind his eyes._ _

__Erica laughed, "What the hell ever, let's drink beer and eat cake."_ _

__Stiles frowned deeper when she took the cake from him and set it on a makeshift table. Derek walked over and patted him on the back, "Do I even want to know how you found out?"_ _

__"It's in your record that Dad left where I could find it."_ _

__A short, "Hn," and a slight tilt of the head was all Derek gave him in response. Stiles looked down at his feet, suddenly thinking that Scott was right and that this wasn't one of his better ideas ever._ _

__###_ _

__Stiles yawned as he leaned against the ripped seat of the subway car. He wasn't sure when he had moved from the cement floor to the chair, but with the way that his head was spinning he was glad to be leaning against something solid. There was a knot in his stomach that wouldn't settle and he knew where it had come from, drinking three beer and then shoving his face full of chocolate pound-cake with butter-icing wasn't the smartest idea he ever had. Not that today was full of bright ideas. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, and dropped his head into his hands as he fought off the wave of nausea that threatened to make him lose the contents of his stomach all over the floor. He was such a mess. This hadn't exactly been how he'd pictured the evening, which had more along the lines gone as follows: Derek not showing up at all and Stiles going home to Skype with Scott about how right he was about werewolves being giant dicks. But that wasn't the case._ _

__Derek was there and if Stiles remembered correctly he wasn't that far away from him. Though he was pretty sure he'd done something to piss the other man off, that seemed to be Stiles's specialty; pissing Derek off. but he hadn't been sent home yet. The fact that he was drunk, well almost drunk, might have something to do with it. Stiles leaned forward and coughed, making a retching noise even though nothing came up._ _

__"Don't you dare throw up in here." Derek's voice came from somewhere above his head and suddenly Stiles was aware of how dark it had turned, Derek was blocking the light and now all he could see were shoes._ _

__"I-I won't..." he wasn't sure how long he was going to be able to keep that promise though, as he closed his eyes to fight back another wave. He heard Derek sigh and the shifting of leather before footsteps echoed through the small compartment, "...sorry."_ _

__Derek stopped and leaned against the metal frame, looking out at the rest of his pack. Boyd was leaning against a pillar, sleeping, while Erica and Isaac were curled up together in a corner -also sleeping. He frowned lightly and tilted his head to the side as he glanced sidelong as Stiles, "About what?"_ _

__"Tonight...I mean, I was just going to drop off the cake and sigh hi but-okay so maybe in my head I had it planned out like, we'd all get to my place and with streamers and balloons and Isaac would drag you kicking and screaming and everyone would have a fun time but," Stiles took a deep breath, talking was keeping him distracted from the turning in his stomach but he still needed to try and breathe, Derek raised an eyebrow as he waited for him to continue. After a few more deep breaths Stiles looked up with a grin, "Obviously it didn't work out that way."_ _

__"It wouldn't have worked out the way you wanted anyway. I don't do parties."_ _

__"I figured. You know, who really celebrates their birthdays after their family dies." As soon as it was out, and Stiles heard the low growl, he winced and sat up straight. He waved his arms in front of him in a last line of defense, "I didn't- I just...after my Mom, I didn't exactly feel up to celebrating my birthday so...I guess it's a lot worse for you."_ _

__Derek pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling the anger from Stiles's original comment dissipate after he finished his train of thought. He still didn't say a word but he did walk back over and sit down next to the teenager and tentatively put his hand on Stiles's back. Stiles let out a soft sigh as he hung his head again and Derek moved his hand in a circular motion, his sister did it for him once when he'd been drunk, though he wasn't sure exactly why he was doing it for Stiles._ _

__"Am I driving you home, or is Scott coming to get you."_ _

__"No..."_ _

__"No?"_ _

__"I...kind of have a crush on you. I think. I don't know. It's weird." Stiles was frowning and staring at the floor like it was going to give him the answers to all his questions. Derek just kept watching him with a raised eyebrow, curious. Stiles had always intrigued him, he wouldn't go as far as to say that Stiles fascinated him but the mood was always lighter and Derek felt a little more at ease with the excitable teen around._ _

__"What do you mean?"_ _

__"I mean I don't really know. I think it's a crush, I can't really call it anything else anymore." Stiles looked over at Derek and blinked, wow the dude had intense eyes and the way his eyebrows furrowed together to almost touch in the middle combined with the slight tilt of the head -Stiles swallowed deeply and turned his head back so fast that he made himself dizzy._ _

__Derek chuckled, he could hear Stiles's heartbeat increase, "And what did you call it before?"_ _

__"Creepy...but then I kind of, came to terms with it I guess. No matter how much I tried, I just couldn't get Lydia back into her spot." His face reddened even more, a combination of embarrassment and alcohol, as he kept talking. Stiles was sure that Derek was going to start laughing and kick him out at any moment, but until that happened he was going to sit there and spill his drunken, verbal, guts out. "Once you popped up," he snickered slightly at his own choice of wording, "You wouldn't go away."_ _

__"I see..." it didn't take Derek too long to wrap his mind around what Stiles was talking about. So the kid thought about him while he jacked off. For some reason he wasn't as put out by the idea as he thought he should be. He just added the new bit of information to his ever growing list of 'Stiles's quirks'._ _

__Derek was going to say something else. He had opened his mouth and the syllable was starting to form on the tip of his tongue, but when he went to push the air out to form the speech pattern he was cut off by a pair of warm and sloppy lips. Derek leaned back, taken by surprise, as he put his hands on Stiles's shoulders and pushed the teen back into his seat, "You're drunk."_ _

__Stiles shook his head, "I'm not that drunk." If that was the only problem Derek had with what just happened, well he wasn't going to let it stand in his way. In the last point five seconds that had passed since he confessed to Derek about having wet dreams about him, he had decided that the only way to make them stop was to actually have sex with him. Yeah. He wasn't drunk at all._ _

__"Drunk enough to regret it in the morning."_ _

__"R-regret? Um, Derek, have you looked in a mirror lately? I wouldn't regret it. In fact, I welcome the clarification."_ _

__"Having drunk sex with someone is not going to help, it'll just make you more confused when you realise that you liked it."_ _

__Stiles raised an eyebrow, "What makes you think that I'd like it?"_ _

__"You would."_ _

__"I don't believe you." The knot came back in his stomach when Derek turned to face him. His eyes flashed and about a million emotions seemed to flutter over his features before his stone mask of indifference returned, along with a ghost of a smirk,_ _

__"Fine then, but don't hate me in the morning." Stiles didn't a chance to reply as Derek pulled him against him. He grabbed Stiles by the waist and shifted him until the teen was sitting on his lap, not breaking the kiss as he slipped his hands up the back of Stiles's shirt._ _

__Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulders and ran a hand through the hair at the base of his neck. This wasn't exactly how he had thought things would have happened. No. Whenever he dreamed about Derek they always ended up in a classroom and Derek would bend him over a desk -Stiles let out a groan as the memories of his unwanted fantasies added fuel to the drunken passion he found himself coiled up in. The knot in his stomach was growing and shrinking at an alarming rate and he wasn't sure if it was because of what they were doing, what was going to happen, or if he really needed to puke but he was doing his best to ignore it. The very last thing he wanted to do was throw up all over Derek or worse, in his mouth._ _

__Derek trailed his lips from Stiles's mouth down his throat and nipped at the skin, smirking at the tight gasps that escaped the teenager. He wasn't sure why exactly he was doing this, he found himself questioning a lot of his actions when Stiles was involved, but he didn't care. Not when Stiles was making all those delectable noises above him and pulling at his hair. Stiles shifted in his lap and Derek felt the slight jab to his stomach, making him grin against Stiles's neck. He moved one of his hands around to Stiles's stomach, the other stayed on his back to keep the teen upright, and played with the button on his jeans. Stiles moaned softly in response, pulling Derek's head back up for another kiss, as the werewolf undid the button and pulled down the zipper. Not at all missing the hitch in Stiles's breath or the increase in his heart rate._ _

__When Derek slipped his hand between the denim and cotton, Stiles's mind went blank. He couldn't think about anything except the sensations that were coursing through his body. Every nerve was on fire, all the hair on his body was standing on edge, and were he sober he'd probably be extremely flustered over how virginal his body was acting. The fact that he was virgin didn't even register. His stomach started to tighten as Derek palmed him through his boxers and his head started to go light from the lack of oxygen. Stiles broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against Derek's, breathing heavily and moaning between pants, as he tried to catch his breath again. Being a drunk virgin was starting to catch up with him, Derek's seemingly skilled hand was making quick work of their session, and he felt his entire body start to go rigid and shudder from anticipation of what was about to happen._ _

__It wasn't what he expected._ _

__It wasn't what Derek expected._ _

__Just as Stiles felt as though he was going to cum, Derek squeezing just so to edge him on, Stiles leaned as close to Derek as he could. Just as he reached the peak, the knot let go and..._ _

__Stiles threw up all over the back of the seat._ _


End file.
